The Story Of Us
by Gingersnap630
Summary: This is the story of us by Taylor Swift. A little angsty but has a happy ending.


**AN: I got the new Taylor swift cd and i had to write this. What do you think? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(  
**

I flopped down on my bed, our bed, and screamed into a pillow. I eventually started to sob. Why us? Why did this happen. It was a stupid fight a stupid little fight. It was all his fault. He couldn't of called saying that he was gonna be late or that her was stuck in traffic or that Gibbs held him late? He makes me wait till two in the morning. Then we fought.

_Tony walked through the door looking half asleep and exhausted._

"_Where were you?" I asked only a little more than a lot pissed at him._

"_Gibbs held me late and then the traffic was horrible. I mean you would think that there wouldn't be a lot of traffic at one in the morning, but there is." I looked out the window and saw the streets didn't have single car on them._

"_So why didn't you call?"_

"_I would have but phone died."_

"_Why didn't you call on the office phone?"_

"_Why do I feel like I'm being interrogated?"_

"_ANSWER MY QUESTION!" I yelled._

"_ANSWER MINE!" he yelled back._

"_WHY ARE YOU SO RELUCTANT TO TELL ME?" _

"_WHY ARE YOU SO STUBBORN?"_

"_YOU'RE HAVING AN AFFIAR! I KNEW IT!"_

"_ARE YOU ACUSING ME?"_

"_YES! KNOW ANSWER ME!"_

"_I DON'T HAVE TO!" _

_"WHY DO HAVE TO BE SO DIFFICULT!"_

_"I'M DIFFICULT?"_

_"YES! YOU ARE! YOU NEVER PUT THE CAP ON THE TOOTHE PASTE AND YOU ALWAYS LEAVE THE TOLIT SEAT UP!"_

_"YOU WANA TALK DIFFICULT? OK LETS TALK ABOUT YOU! HOW ABOUT FIRST OFF YOU DON'T TRUST ME! EVER! AND YOU NEVER LET ME HELP YOU! WHEN EVER YOU GET FLASH BACKS OR GO INTO DEPRESION YOU ALWAYS TURN BACK INTO ROBOT EMOTIONLESS ZIVA!"_

_"I DON'T NEED THIS FROM YOU!"_

_"WELL MABEY I SHOULD GO!"_

_"YOU SHOULD LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK! I HATE YOU!"_

_"I'M SLEEPING SOME WHERE ELSE!"_

"_GOOD I WOUN'T BE WAITING FOR YOU TO COME BACK!"_

"_DON'T WORRY I WON'T! EVER! BECAUSE LIKE YOU SAID YOU HATE ME! WELL GUESS WHAT THE WORLD DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND YOU!"_

_"YOU CAN DIE FOR ALL I CARE!" thats when i heard the door slam, and my words registered in my mind._

I could feel tears swelling again. I decided to listen to music to get my mind off him. The song started and I could see our lives. What they could be like.

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us, _

_How we met _

_And the sparks flew instantly_

_And people would say they're the lucky ones _

The story of how we met was…unusual to say the least. I remembered how when we first met there was some tension. I remember seeing sparks fly when he looked at me. Everyone always said we were lucky because we had love so pure.

_I used to know my place was the spot next to you, _

_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat_

_Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on_

I used to always know that the spot next to him would be vacant. It was my spot. Now I could see us at a NCIS party. There is no spot for me. Someone else was in my seat. Now I don't even know what page of his life he is on.

_Oh, a simple complication, _

_Miscommunications lead to fallout, _

_So many things that I wish you knew _

_So many walls up that I can't break through_

It was one little fight one small miscommunication and it ruined every thing. I wish he knew that I was just mad and worried that he didn't love me, because I love him s much. Now I can't break through his walls.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_

_And we're not speaking_

_And I'm dyin' to know _

_Is it killing you _

_Like it's killing me?_

_Yeah _

_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

I could see me in a room full of people but I was alone because he wasn't there. And we wouldn't speak to each other in the office. And I am dying inside with out him. And I wonder is our fight killing him like it's killing me? Know the seemingly perfect story of us look like a tragedy now.

_Next chapter_

_How'd we end up this way?_

_See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy_

_And you're doing your best to avoid me_

_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us _

_Of how I was losing my mind when I saw you here_

_But you held your pride like you should have held me, _

_Oh I'm scared to see the ending why are we pretending this is nothing _

_I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how _

_I've never heard silence quite this loud._

Now on to the next thing that could happen. How did we end up so far apart. I would be fighting trying to look busy when he was talking to Abby and I was in the back round. And he is doing his best at avoiding me. I am beginning to think how years from now ill tell my friends how I was losing my mind whenever I would see him. But when he saw me he would hold his head high keeping his pride tintack. When he should have been holding me. I am getting scared to see how we end up. I want to tell him I miss him but I don't know how to. He won't talk to me and I don't think I've ever head silence this loud.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_

_And we're not speaking_

_And I'm dyin' to know _

_Is it killing you _

_Like it's killing me?_

_Yeah _

_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

I could see me in a room full of people but I was alone because he wasn't there. And we wouldn't speak to each other in the office. And I am dying inside with out him. And I wonder is our fight killing him like its killing me? Know the seemingly perfect story of us look like a tragedy now.

_This is looking like a contest_

_Of who can act like they care less_

_But I liked it better when you were on my side_

It is beginning to look like a contest to see who could seem like they didn't care at all better. But I liked it better when he fought with instead f against me.

_The battle's in your hands now_

_But I would lay my armor down_

_If you said you'd rather love than fight_

The ball was in field now. But I would lay all my walls down if he told me that he would rather love than fight.

_So many things that you wish I knew_

_But the story of us might be ending soon_

I wish he knew that I still loved him. _But the story of us might be ending soon_. My heart stopped when I heard that line. I have to fix this!

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_

_And we're not speaking_

_And I'm dyin' to know _

_Is it killing you _

_Like it's killing me?_

_Yeah _

_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_Now, Now, Now_

I could see me in a room full of people but I was alone because he wasn't there. And we wouldn't speak to each other in the office. And I am dying inside with out him. And I wonder is our fight killing him like its killing me? Know the seemingly perfect story of us look like a tragedy now.

_And were not speaking, _

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me?_

_Yeah_

_And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, cause we're going down._

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_The End_

And we wouldn't speak to each other in the office. And I am dying inside with out him. And I wonder is our fight killing him like its killing me? Is this my fate to lose the love of my life. Why does my fate have to be so twisted? And now our relationship is going down hill. And now our story looks like a tragedy. The end.

"No that's not the end! I have to go talk to Tony."

I picked up my phone and called Gibbs. Tony was probably with him.

"Gibbs."

"Gibbs! Is Tony at your house?"

"Yeah David he is. He seems pretty upset too. Do you know why?"

"We had a fight I will be there in five minuets." I hung up then.

It was the longest five minuets of my life!

I ran through Gibbs's house to the basement. I saw Tony there sanding the boat.

"Hey." I said in small voice.

He looked up but didn't say anything.

"Look I know I over reacted. I-I just didn't want to lose you. I mean I am just one girl. And every girl we see throws herself at you and I just feel so inadequate. And I love you a lot and I just didn't know what to do. I men I've always had a fear that you-" But my rambles were cut of by his lips toughing mine. It was a soft kiss the ones I loved so much.

"I would never leave you. Ever."

"Then why didn't you answer me?"

"Because I wanted it to be special. And it was a secret."

"What was?" I asked confused.

"This." He whispered. I knit my eyebrows in confusion. But then I saw him kneel on the ground, and pull out a velvet box.

"Ziva David I love you more than anything in the world. You are the ying to my yang, my other half. Will you marry me?" I felt tears swell in my eyes.

"YES!" I said happily then kissed him with every ounce of passion I had.  
"Lets see if it fits." He slipped it on my finger and it fit perfectly.

"I love you Ziva."

"I love you too Tony."  
**What do you think? **


End file.
